


I Bleed For Love

by mistyegg



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Rewrite, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: “Who the hell are you,you ask? I… am your worst nightmare, darling.”





	I Bleed For Love

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i actually made this. i ended up having to find their first words to each other - can you believe ruvik doesn't directly speak to sebastian until the elevator scene? it made this fic and it's idea so much better
> 
> title from gone by red

“Who do you think you are?”   
  
Sebastian’s entire body locked up as he felt his forearm warm, those petty words etched into his skin for thirty-eight years burning like all those bastards Sebastian had been lighting on fire. Ruvik didn’t give anything away with his gaze and body posture, hidden behind the elevator bars. “I know who you are, Seb.”   
  
There was a screech of metal as the bars bended and flew back, and well, nevermind.  He took intimidating steps forward, head tilted down and his bottom jaw hanging slightly. “I know what you crave. What you fear.”

Sebastian swallowed thickly.

“Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do?” He pressed, and suddenly he was in front of Sebastian, close enough that their breaths mingled and their chests brushed. “Poor little Joseph couldn't.” Ruvik whispered, voice still that same deep tone that was doing all the wrong things to Sebastian’s mind. A almost disgusting grin crossed Ruvik’s lips, his tongue swiping out to lick them slowly, making Sebastian’s heart stop and his sober-blood flow too fast.

“Too bad they dragged you into this,” Ruvik mused slowly. “But either way, you're mine to do with as I please."

He paused before finally leaning back. “ _ Who the hell are you, _ you ask? I… am your worst nightmare, darling.”   
  
Ruvik swooped back forward again, his ash lips only brushing Sebastian’s own before he glitched away and left Sebastian gasping for air as he sunk against the elevator wall, eyes wide and hands clammy as he grasped at his words, unsure whether he wanted to rip them off or cradle them.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh kidman probably knows


End file.
